Odio
by Ixland
Summary: Ruki -The GazettE-x Kyo -Dir en Grey. Pequeño relato que ya publiqué en Amor Yaoi, dentro de una colección llamada Relatos Para Antes De Dormir.


[Ruki (The GazettE)xKyo (Dir en Grey)]

_Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba desde siempre. Al principio no, claro, lo admiraba como todo el mundo; incluso la primera vez que lo vi me cayó bien. Yo era el batería de un grupo y alguien convenció a Ryo para ir a ver un festival con nuevas bandas que empezaban. Después de tocar, él se acercó a las bandas y les deseó suerte para el futuro. Al despedirse se acercó a cada banda, a mi me dio la mano y me atrajo hasta susurrarme al oído "habéis sido los mejores, sigue así y nos veremos pronto". Eso fue algo grande para mi, mucho; se lo dije enseguida a Reita y Uruha, la banda iba a separarse, pero los tres queríamos seguir juntos. Ellos también se entusiasmaron. ___

_ La siguiente vez que nos vimos ya fue arena de otro costal: Gazette ya existía y empezaba a sonar por ahí con fuerza; aunque aún estábamos en Matina, mucha gente iba a nuestros conciertos y los singles se vendían. Matina nos llevó a una fiesta de músicos para que "hiciéramos relaciones", al final la única "relación" fue la de Uruha con Satochi de Mucc, que duró durante varios meses. Pero por ahí andaban también Dir en Grey, a lo suyo, sin juntarse mucho con el resto. Pero yo quise ir a hablar con Kyo. Pensé que ni se acordaría de mi, pero me arriesgué a saludarle al verlos que se iban ya de la fiesta. ___

_ Aquello fue realmente humillante: llegué a donde estaban, saludé, y antes de presentarme, Kyo habló: "¿Tú eres el cantante enano del Casetto?" ¿Enano? ¡Enano! Quién fue a hablar de enanos, pero contesté educadamente que sí, pero que era Gazette. Él se río y les dijo a los otros que fueran saliendo. "No me importa cómo se llame tu grupillo de mierda. No tienes ni puta idea de cantar, me da igual que seáis la última moda, si por mi fuera os sacaba de la música de una patada. Nunca vais a llegar a vivir de esto. Ten cuidado de no cruzarte en mi camino, enano. Me largo, no soporto esto". Y con eso siguió a los de su grupo para la salida. ___

_ Nunca entendí a qué vino todo eso. Y, evidentemente, no le pregunté jamás a Kyo. Simplemente lo conté a los de mi banda y se deprimieron un par de días. Pero luego Kai decidió que si Kyo conocía, más o menos, el nombre de la banda, sabía que estábamos pegando fuerte y tenía opinión, es porque no le habíamos dejado indiferente, porque se había molestado en oír nuestra música; extrañamente eso animó a los demás y decidimos seguir con más fuerzas. ___

_ Desde hacía unos pocos años, The GazettE y Dir en Grey se codean en las mismas esferas, nos invitan a las mismas cosas, tocamos en los mismos sitios e incluso compartimos fans. Así que veo bastante a menudo a Kyo, aunque no quisiera. Y sé que ahora soy tan dañino con el vocalista de Diru como éste lo es conmigo. Para el público casi ni nos conocemos, pero la gente que está en la música sabe que no puede invitar a los mismos sitios a Ruki y a Kyo porque alguna discusión empezará en algún momento. __  
__  
__ En resumen, odiaba a Kyo. Y entonces, ¿por qué me había despertado hoy en la cama de éste? ¿desnudo? ¿con dolor por todo el cuerpo (sobre todo en ciertas zonas)? y ¿por qué estaba encerrado ahora en el cuarto de baño, tratando de huir antes de que el otro se despertara? _

–Ummm ¿mm? ¿Ruki?

_Demasiado tarde... _

–¿Enano? ¿Estás en el baño? Jajajaja, ¿no me digas que estás tratando de huir?

–Es... ¡estoy meando, idiota!

–Ya, y una mierda. Sal.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Salía para que el capullo se riera aún más de mi? Tenía que poner en orden la cabeza antes de salir. _

–¡Cuando acabe!

–Jajajaja, lo que tú digas, Ruki, jajajaja.

_ A ver, ayer, por la noche..., ¿qué pasó ayer por la noche? Todo claro hasta el ensayo, salimos a beber, idea de Aoi (tengo que matar a Aoi), a la inauguración de un bar que había puesto uno de los chicos del staff..., ¡ahí estaba el error! ¡El chico había trabajado antes con Dir en Grey! ¡Seguramente iban a estar! ¿Por qué nadie cayó en ello? ¡Argh! A ver, fuimos al bar, bebimos, fumamos, hablamos, Aoi se perdió por ahí con otro del staff, Reita con la estilista de no sé quien..., Uruha y Kai estaban hablando..., ah, y llegó Kyo con otro de su banda. Hasta ahí bien. Recuerdo que se sentaron con nosotros, Shinya con Uruha y Kai y Kyo a mi lado. ¿Por qué? Esos idiotas estuvieron hablando con Shinya ¡cómo si nada! (tengo que matarlos también). Sé que empecé a beber más porque no quería ni hablar ni discutir con el idiota. Creo que ahí perdí la voluntad. Recuerdo hablar con él, pero no sé de qué, recuerdo reírme de algo que dijo Shinya y marearme, mucho. Uruha se levantó, o alguien se levantó, y dijeron algo de llevarme a casa, pero me sujetaron cuando me levanté y casi me volví a caer. Creo que fue él, ¿por qué me cuidó? Y luego estaba en un coche, le contaba a alguien alguna tontería sobre que no sabía donde estaba mi CD..., ¡él conducía, él me llevaba! ¿Por qué? Lo recuerdo después en la cama quitándome las botas y el cinturón y yo me reía. El decía que estuviera quieto, para quitarme eso y poder dormir. ¿Por qué era bueno conmigo? Y luego, más confusión, calor, deseo, besos húmedos, sus manos por mis muslos, su boca en mi cuello, el temblor del cuerpo, la necesidad, ..., mierda, eso lo recuerdo..., pero, ¿cómo acabamos haciéndolo? __  
_  
–Ruuuuuuuuuuuki

–Ya salgo. –Ruki tiró de la cadena, más que nada por disimular, y se miró al espejo una vez más antes de salir. Llevaba el cabello revuelto, pero al menos había encontrado su ropa. Salió y se encontró a Kyo tumbado en la cama vestido sólo con unos vaqueros, fumando y mirándolo directamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro mientras lo miraba. Decidió que quería respuestas y las quería ya, no quería dar opción al otro a que empezara a insultarlo.

–¿Qué pasó ayer por la noche? ¿Por qué fuiste a la fiesta sabiendo que yo podía estar? ¿Por qué te sentaste a mi lado? ¿Por qué me cuidaste? ¿Por qué me trajiste? ¿Por qué fuiste bueno? ¿Cómo acabamos haciéndolo?

–Muchas preguntas juntas, ¿no te parece?

–Contesta.

–Fui al bar porque me apetecía y me invitaron, no decido mi vida en función de donde estás tú. Nos sentamos donde quisimos porque Shinya quería hablar con tu guitarrista de no sé qué. Si no te llego a cuidar yo, con lo borracho que estabas, hubieras acabado tirado en cualquier esquina, porque tus amigos iban casi igual de mal que tú. Te traje aquí porque no supiste decirme dónde vivías. Acabamos encamados porque me empezaste a dar abrazitos y gemiditos y uno no es de piedra. Y lo de si fui bueno o no tú me lo dirás, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo de manera sensual mientras se incorporaba e iba de rodillas por la cama hasta llegar a Ruki.

–¡No me refería a eso, idiota! –dijo Ruki mientras lo empujaba de vuelta a la cama y el otro reía.

–¿Soy demasiado para ti? –Reía el otro.

–No entiendo como pude acabar acostándome contigo –dijo Ruki mientras se sentaba en la cama de espaldas a Kyo–. Y lo que menos entiendo es cómo tú te acostaste conmigo, tú no estabas borracho, y con lo que me odias... –Ruki fue bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro. Pero el otro se había pegado a él y pudo oírlo y ver la cara de dolor con la que el menor lo decía.

–Yo no te odio.

–¿Qué? –dijo mirándole sorprendido.

–Yo no te odio. ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿No entiendes nada? –dijo con enfado. Kyo tiro de espaldas a Ruki de nuevo a la cama y se tumbó sobre él, bloqueándole las manos con las suyas y con una pierna a cada costado. Ante la cara de sorpresa de Ruki él río y después se acercó lentamente para besarlo, con mucha tranquilidad, como si fuera una tortura. Ruki aún no reaccionaba y casi no atinó ni a cerrar los ojos de la sorpresa.

–¿Q... qué...? –intentó hablar Ruki cuando Kyo por fin se separó.

–Definitivamente eres idiota –dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente–. No te odio –le dijo mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello–. Más bien me provocas de todo menos odio. Cuando nos conocimos eras un maldito niño precioso con demasiada energía para esa batería –un momento, ¿Kyo se acordaba de ese encuentro?

–¿Có... ¡AGHG! –Ruki intentó preguntar, pero Kyo apretó su entrepierna y el otro no pudo seguir.

–Pensé que sería bueno verte por algún concierto más, quizás acostarme contigo; pero entonces decidiste cambiar y te hiciste vocalista, mierda, como yo Ruki –se separó de él y le miró directamente a los ojos con rabia contenida–, ¡no soporto la competencia! No tengo amigos vocalistas, no tengo parejas vocalistas, ¡qué les jodan a todos, yo soy mejor que ellos! Pero tú, mierda, cada vez que oía algo era mejor que lo anterior. Y de pronto te plantas delante mío con esa cara de estúpido inocente que tienes y pretendes hablar conmigo delante de todo el mundo. Idiota. Y luego tenía que ver a tu grupo cada vez que abría una revista o ponía la televisión, y a ti con esa linda carita pintada y disfrazada de mil formas, para que todo el mundo te adore. ¿Por qué te tuviste que meter en lo mío? –Ruki vio confuso como la mirada de Kyo parecía realmente rencorosa.

–No..., no puedes... pensar eso... –Ruki trataba de encontrar una razón lógica a todo eso, pero de pronto calló en una cosa: empezó a ir mal cuando él se hizo vocalista–. ¿Y si no hubiera sido vocalista qué?

Kyo lo miró con duda, para después bajar la cabeza y empezar a besar de nuevo el cuello de Ruki, tranquilamente, bajando por su pecho y subiendo de nuevo al cuello y la oreja.

–Entonces, querido Ruki –dijo mientras lee lamía la oreja–, nada te habría hecho resistirte a mi.

–Espera, espera, espera –dijo Ruki sonriendo mientras apartaba a Kyo hasta poder mirarle a los ojos–. ¿Todo esto vino porque tenías celos de mi por ser mejor vocalista que tú?

–¡No eres mejor vocalista que yo! –dijo Kyo enfadado.

Ruki no pudo reprimir la risa: resultaba que el gran Kyo acababa de perder su grandeza con algo tan humano como los celos. Vió que Kyo estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia y lo atrajo de vuelta a su boca, donde el otro parecía calmarse.

–Quién es mejor lo discutiremos un día de estos –dijo Ruki sonriendo después del largo beso–. Hoy me interesa más recuperar el tiempo en el que yo estaba en la batería.

–¿Por qué te cambiaste?

–Canto bien y escribo las letras, así que los chicos lo vieron lo más lógico. Yo también, además –volvió a darle un corto beso en los labios–, quería ser como tú. La primera vez que nos vimos me impactaste demasiado.

Kyo volvió a sonreír con la suficiencia que le caracterizaba.

–Soy mejor que tú.

–Eres más mayor que yo, tienes más experiencia –de pronto la ensachada sonrisa del otro le hizo reaccionar–. ¡musical! ¡Experiencia musical!

–Jajajaja, de la otra también, ya lo comprobaste anoche.

–Ummm... –Ruki enronjeció y empezó a jugar con su dedo en el pecho de Kyo sin levantar la mirada–. No recuerdo mucho de anoche..., ¿crees que podríamos repetirlo?

–Siempre que quieras –dijo Kyo mientras volvía a atacar el cuello del gazetto.

–Eso suena a declaración. Pensé que no tenías parejas vocalistas.

–Siempre hay alguna excepción, ¿no?


End file.
